Talk:Revenant Tigers
Well I noticed that the number of pages was nearing 700 and I decided to have a look through the Space Marine Chapters on the site. I noticed one thing in common amongst them all; not a single one had been fully destroyed merely crippled. I realise I am guilty of contributing to the "Rebuilding out of the Ashes" chapters which ultimately would have been destroyed if they had lost their apothecaries. So for the 700th article on the site I have decided to make a doomed chapter, a chapter with a rich history which spans millenia but is brought to a cruel and brutal end by the Inquisition (and its lackies). I would like to enlist the help of other to contribute to aspects of the chapter, whether it be to: create a character; contribute to its history; offer allies and enemies; adding unique units etc... So... I am asking you, the active community to contribute to a doomed chapter. A Shadow Before the Dawn 15:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll help ya man. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 16:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ~Thanks man, welcome aboard. What particular part(s) would you like to contribute to? Also, what is your opinion on the name (it is a Celestial Lion reference since they both have big cats in the name and they are both doomed). Any better suggestions are most welcome. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I have an interesting idea. How about once they are destroyed there are a small band of survivors. Not enough to bring back the Chapter, mind you. These survivors work as terrorist and rebels to avenge the Chapter. These could make for interesting characters don't you think? Supahbadmarine 17:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Great idea Supah, you could take on that area of writing if you like. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC) i Agree with supha, but i think you should put down why they were purged. My only idea is that maybe they discovered about the star child and what it really is. THat would work for me because im planning on doing a story about a Sensei whose part of the Inquisition because he wants to destroy them. let me know what you think. Primarch11 17:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Cal, if you do not already have a reason why they were purged, I have thought up a plausible scenario. Supahbadmarine 18:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I have ideas on why they are purged but I would like your input as well before I add it to the page. I like your idea and it will be up for consideration. :) My idea is that they openly criticised the Inquisition and witheld support in some vital campaign of some sort. Maybe we should put up an ideas blog or page to futher explore these suggestions. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) My idea is a bit different. Basically a strong Chaos incursion attacks the sector they are active in. Along with an inquisitor they attempt to stop it. However they soon realize that they can't win. They are then appoached by Eldar who propose that they help each other in order to stop the Chaos force. Seeing that to refuse was to be defeated and be the doom of the sector, They begin working with the Eldar Craftworld. In the end they are victorious and save the sector. However, the Inquisition sees them working with the Eldar as conspiracy to commit treason and has them purged. They fight back honourably but were weakend by the conflict. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 18:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) That's a fantastic idea Supah, especially since Eldar are supposed to be the Chapters sworn enemy. Hence the only reason the inquisition could fathom for the chapter working alongside these Xenos would be that the astartes must be tainted. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) my idea was that the chapter's homeworld was in the near the edge of the Imperium and thus many worlds near them had ancient temples. the Tigers discover these temples and find out that they are dedicated to a being called the Star Child. they begin to bring back objects from these temples to study them and soon realize the Star Child's origin. But Eldars who have also learned of these, attack the chapter too take these artifacts. The inquisition believes that the Tigers have been storing alien weapons to attack the Imperium, and deem them as heretics and traitors. Primarch11 18:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) So what idea are you going to go with Cal? Supahbadmarine 18:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) you know it really sucks that you can't make a devastator marine, that would be so cool. Primarch11 18:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to make a compromise of all of the ideas. It shall be Supahbadmarines reason for their scrutinisation by the Inquisition This leads to them being sent on a 100 year penance crusade. During the crusade their Apothecaries are mysteriously killed one by one when they are engaged alongside Imperial forces. They realise it must be Imperial intervention when they are sent out on a solo mission against a Xenos incursion and they lose no Apothecaries. Their last apothecary and most of the chapter are then killed directly by inquisitorial forces (the Prophetic Forgiven) during their last battle. Now this is where Primarch11's idea of them revering the Star Child comes into play. The Astartes who are not killed during the last battle adopt the Star Child as their philisophical beliefs and strike out against the Imperium as agents of a Sensei. Now I need to go (dinner out in town) so wont be able to respond for a while. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I am impressed Cal. You came up with that beautifully. Have a nice dinner. Supahbadmarine 18:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Supah. You can ad your bit to the history section now if you want. Minor details like their origins can be thought of later. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Back from dinner, so open for more suggestions. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well i think the people who are leading the survivors should be either the 1st or 2nd captain and most definitely the chief Librarian. Primarch11 22:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I have added my bit to the article. Supahbadmarine 23:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... but those are the personel that would have been top of the kill list. It would probably be more obscure members of the chapter like the Captain of the 9th Company and some Epistolaries that would have survived to become leaders of a rebel cause. Maybe a couple of sergeants, a few marines and some scouts would escape but the rest would surely be slaughtered. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) do u want me to add mine now or later? Primarch11 23:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) that is true but i think some high ranks should survive. and it makes sense for the chief librarian to live so that they can be in contact with the sensei (who ill be working on soon and his name is Grim Doris who is part of the Inquisition to destroy them, the inquisition i mean). Primarch11 23:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Supahbadmarine. :) It's great and it ties in well with all of our ideas. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How did everyone like my fluff? Supahbadmarine 23:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind.:P Supahbadmarine 23:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) This article is coming along quite well. Supahbadmarine 20:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is. Primarch11 is even covering their splinter group of survivors. Have you got any more ideas to contribute? ~~ A Shadow Before the Dawn 00:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Not at the moment, but I will try to think up some more ideas. Supahbadmarine 00:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Could the Emperors Hunters had helped purge them, as they are also inquistitol lap dogs? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw''']] 19:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC)